She Will be Loved
by xx.Shire.Lily.xx
Summary: He had always loved her. He always would. And now was that one moment to make sure that she knew. Will and Elizabeth's wedding set to She Will be Loved by Maroon 5 Part Two: Elizabeth's POV set to When the Stars Go Blue
1. She Will Be Loved

This was nothing like any battle I've ever been in before, Will thought as he paused to wipe the rain and strings of hair that had escaped the leather tie holding it out of his face. Blocking a blow from the left, he swung around and stabbed one of Norrington's men under the arm.

As he pulled his sword out of the body, Will saw Elizabeth, who was sparring with a man who looked much more like his fish half than his man half.

_- I've had you so many times but somehow I want more -_

He saw the gun pointed at her just in time. Will jumped off of the captain's deck, his sword plunging in between the soldier's shoulder blades. Grabbing the dead man's gun, he fired the last two bullets in the magazine in the direction of another red-coated soldier.

Will didn't even wait to see if the man had fallen down, to see if the body had slipped across the rain-coated deck. "Elizabeth!" he yelled; she whipped her head around at the sound of his voice, her honey-blonde hair sending even more rainwater into her already dripping face.

_- She always belonged to someone else -_

He was tired of this silence, of no trust. He was sick of not knowing where her loyalties laid, of not knowing if she really loved him or not. And this might just be the last chance he had to prove to her just how much she meant to him. Will caught her arms and stared into her eyes for as long as the chaos around them allowed him to. "Marry me," he barely got out before they were wrenched apart from a new hoard of British soldiers.

"I don't think now's the best time!" Elizabeth called over the din of the maelstrom, her shocked face glancing over her shoulder as she backhanded a soldier over the edge of the ship.

"Now might be the only time!" Will yelled back, his sword flashing as he fought his way over to her. "I love you." He had always loved her. From that moment he awoke on that ship so long ago, when he saw her for the first time, he had always loved her. Will loved her every minute since then, even during these past times when they weren't talking, even when he thought she loved Jack. His heart was completely hers and he knew it always would be. He didn't care about the time she kissed Jack or the silence between them that had followed it or the mistrust of each other both had gone through. All that mattered now was her, was them, was their love.

_- My heart's full and my door's always open, come any time you want -_

He had tried. Oh, yes, he had tried. Tried to forget the way she fit perfectly into his arms, tried to forget the sound of her laughter, the way she said his name. It never worked. Every kiss they had shared replayed over and over in his head, scenes that would never stop flashing in front of him.

_- I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls -_

For a moment Will could only focus on the battle. Block… stab… push… under the arm… Will spun around, his sword meeting another, steel clashing upon steel. He pushed his sword up, hoping to catch the enemy unaware with a reverse attack. His adversary met his move and slashed their sword down, forcing Will's blade down as well. However, it was no enemy's face that appeared behind the metal; it was Elizabeth's. Shocked, Will let his sword drop. "I've made my choice. What will yours be?" he asked, his tone hard. Elizabeth just stared at him.

Then, all of a sudden, Elizabeth screamed, "Barbossa!" Will reeled back in surprise. "Marry us!" she continued. Will couldn't hold back his grin as he slashed and stabbed, keeping the area clear.

"I'm a little busy right now," Barbossa yelled back, plunging his sword into a man's chest.

"Barbossa!"

"All right… all right… Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today –" the ship suddenly rocked, throwing everyone off balance. Will clutched Elizabeth's hand as they turned away, so many swords clashing it sounded like a strange piece of music.

They spun back together. "Will! Do you take me to be your wife?"

"I do," Will replied, a small smile on his face. Of course he did.

_- I don't mind standing every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain -_

He twirled her under his arm, a move that seemed out of place while she hacked at an oncoming soldier. "Elizabeth! Do you take me to be your husband?" For a second he thought he saw her hesitate, contemplating her answer. 'No!' his mind screamed. He knew he'd be the best for her. He knew that they belonged together forever. He loved her, had always loved her, always would.

_- I want to make you feel beautiful -_

"I do," Elizabeth cried out breathlessly, grabbing his shoulders.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted, the grin never leaving his face. They were finally doing it – they were finally getting married; after all these years of waiting, his dream was coming true.

"I pronounce you –" Barbossa was cut off by one of Davy Jones' crew. Will was yanked away from Elizabeth, her hand slipping out of his grasp from the pelting rain.

"You may kiss –" In a moment Will was next to Elizabeth again. He waited for Barbossa to finish the phrase. "You may kiss – oh, just kiss!"

This was the moment he had waited his whole life for, the moment that he could finally take Elizabeth, his new wife, into his arms and never let her go. The moment that he could just… kiss her.

_- She will be loved -_


	2. When the Stars Go Blue

Part Two: Elizabeth - "When the Stars Go Blue" Blake Lewis/Tim McGraw version

"Elizabeth!" She whipped her head around to the sound of Will's voice. Water rushed everywhere, all over the deck, threatening to toss the entire ship underwater. Will stumbled over to her; the wind rocking the boat, making it hard for him to avoid tripping over the casualties that lay dead on the deck. He came close enough for her to see his eyes – eyes haunted by horrors no man should see, eyes whose depths were a window into his heart and soul, broken eyes.

_- Laughin' with your broken eyes -_

Will didn't used to be this sad, this lonely. Something had gone wrong. Something had turned the amazing Will he used to be, the Will she had loved with all of her heart – and more – into this sunken man. The battle raged on around her, but Elizabeth didn't care. She only had eyes for Will. Shocked as she was that he was talking to her – after these months of no trust, these weeks of not talking – he was still Will. Her Will. The only man she would truly ever love. The man she wasn't with, and never would be. She had ruined that.

_- Are you happy now? -_

They had been together. There was a time, once. A time when they were completely and hopelessly in love, a time when she counted the days down to their wedding. And now, even as the rainwater pelted into her face, blurring all the shapes around her, Elizabeth could still picture that day, her wedding day, as clearly as if it were happening on deck at that instant.

_- Dancin' in your wooden shoes, in a wedding gown -_

She stared at Will, silently wishing for him to speak, to tell her what was on his mind, just like they used to do in Port Royale in the lazy summer heat. There was once a time when Elizabeth and Will had been inseparable. Nothing could make them stay apart. Then how could this happen? Why weren't they even speaking, why did they avoid each other at all costs? It was her fault. All her bloody fault. Elizabeth couldn't believe that she had done this. _She _was the reason he was in so much pain. Even so, Elizabeth still loved Will with all her heart. She would do anything for him. She would never, ever mean to hurt him.

_- I'll follow you when the stars go blue -_

"Marry me." Will's voice took Elizabeth back to the present, to the fight. A sword lashed in front of her, and she pulled back with just half a second of time to spare. Plunging her knife into the man's back, she turned back to Will, still gaping at his question.

When she finally found her voice, her practical side spoke up, contradicting all the rushing emotions she was feeling. "I don't think now's the best time!" She shouted, her voice competing with the echoing winds of the maelstrom. But, as Elizabeth fought for her life, she knew that she would marry Will. Of course she would. She never stopped loving him, and she never would stop as long as she lived.

"Now might be the only time!" Was Will's answer. Elizabeth kept her mouth shut, spinning around to catch a soldier in mid-swing. Their swords clashed, the force swinging them apart. Will's hard eyes met hers. He seemed to doubt that she would answer the way he wanted her to. But how could she not say yes? "I've made my choice. What will yours be?" He asked.

_- Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue?-_

It had always been him. He had always been there for her, to help her when she was hurt, to hold her when she wanted to cry the world away. He had been the one to make her see what a beautiful world she lived in, to make the colors seem to come alive. He had showed her so many things, taught her lessons without really teaching. He had held her in his arms like he would never let go. He had been the one to make her love.

Of course she would marry him.

_- Dancin' when the stars go blue -_


End file.
